thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Confronting Nuka
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Kilio Valley. "How's Mari?" Fuli asked. "She's fine." Kion answered. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "It's all clear." Ono said. "Thanks, Ono." Beshte said. Kion cleared his throat. “I want to talk to Nuka.” Kion said. Fuli and Beshte exchanged a glance. “Are you sure?” Fuli asked gently. Kion nodded. “Let’s go to the Meadow.” Kion said. He led the way to the Meadow. When they arrived, they settled down underneath the baobab tree. Kion glanced up. “I want to talk to you, Nuka!” He called. He shuddered as Nuka’s spirit swept over him. “What do you want, Kion?” Nuka asked. “I want to know something.” Kion said. “What is it?” Nuka prompted. “Why did you hate Kovu and Tani?” Kion asked. “They had something I was denied.” Nuka said. “What was it?” Kion prompted. “They had attention. Atka and Grandmama always gave them attention. Mother never showed me kindness or love.” Nuka said. Kion felt Fuli press herself against his pelt. “I know they all loved you.” Kion said. “Even after Grandmama and Atka passed, Mother was focused on training Kovu, and Tani was focused on taking care of him. I was always left out.” Nuka said. “I have another question.” Kion said. “What?” Nuka snapped. “Why weren’t you Scar’s heir?” Kion asked. “He and Mother thought I wasn’t worthy. After Father passed, Mother mated with Atka so she could provide Father with an heir.” Nuka said. Kion cleared his throat. “I must go.” He said. “Fine.” Nuka answered. Kion watched his spirit fade away. Fuli pressed her muzzle against Kion’s cheek. “Are you okay?” She asked. Kion nodded. He glanced at Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono. “This can’t leave the Meadow.” Kion said. Beshte, Bunga, and Ono nodded. Fuli’s expression softened. “Will you tell Kiara?” She asked. “I don’t know.” Kion said. He sighed, and glanced up. “I’m not telling Kovu and Tani.” Kion said. Fuli pressed her muzzle against Kion’s. “Let’s go to Pride Rock.” She said. Kion nodded. He led the way to Pride Rock. When they arrived, Kiara rushed to greet them. “Hi everyone.” Kiara said. “Hi Kiara.” Beshte said. “How was the patrol?” Kiara asked. “It was fine.” Bunga answered. Fuli and Kion exchanged a glance. “I’m telling her. She deserves to know.” Kion said. Fuli nodded. “Is Mari here, Kiara?” Fuli asked. Kiara nodded. “She’s inside the den.” She answered. Fuli rubbed her muzzle against Kion’s cheek. She led Beshte, Bunga, and Ono into the den. “What happened, Kion?” Kiara asked. Kion moved forward. “Are Kovu and Tani here?” Kion asked. Kiara nodded. “They’re inside with Mari.” She said. “Come over here.” Kion said. He led Kiara to the fresh-kill pile. “What’s wrong?” Kiara asked. Kion cleared his throat. “I talked to Nuka.” He said. Kiara’s expression softened. “Darling, are you okay?” She asked. Kion nodded. “I don’t want Kovu and Tani to know.” He said. “I won’t tell them.” Kiara said. She leaned down, and nuzzled Kion’s cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Kiara asked. Kion nodded. “I don’t want to tell Mom and Dad.” He said. “You don’t have too.” Kiara said gently. “I love you, Kiara.” Kion said. “I love you too.” Kiara answered. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories